A Rei and Jaedite Story
by firemisstress47
Summary: A romance between Rei and Jaedite set in the Silver Millenium. The title is in the works...
1. The First Meeting

A Rei/Jaedite Story

By: firemisstress47

Author's notes: This is the story of the first time Jaedite travels with Endymion to the moon and meets Rei and the rest of Serenity's court. Serenity and Rei are cousins in this story. So are Amy and Lita. This is my first fan-fiction so any comments/suggestions/constructive criticism would be appreciated. Any suggestions for a title??

Disclaimer: I don not own Sailor Moon or any other related characters, so do not sue me! Please!!!

Chapter 1 'The First Meeting'

Rating: PG-13 for later chapters

************************************************************************************

Jaedite's P.O.V.

 "Lord Jaedite may I speak to you," the Prince asked me one afternoon after training.

"Yes, Prince Endymion, what is it?" I replied.

"I would like you to accompany me on my trip to the Moon. We will be there for about three months training with the Inner Princesses. There will also be the announcement of Princess Serenity's and my engagement."

"Yes Prince. When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow afternoon. Be ready by 12 noon." 

"Yes Sir." I bowed and then took my leave to go get my things packed. I had never been to the Moon before that trip, but I had heard many stories about the Silver Kingdom that was located o the Moon. I had also heard many things about Princess Serenity and her court, which consisted of the four Inner Princesses of Venus, Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter.

            The next day at about 11:30 I had all my luggage and bags down at the teleportation spot to meet the Prince and who ever else he had chosen to bring with him. I soon found out the he had chosen the bring the rest of his court, Lord Kunzite, Lord Nephrite, and Lord Zoicite along with my self.  At about ten to noon the Prince showed up and we left Earth and landed safely on the Moon.

            "Welcome to the Kingdom of Queen Serenity. I am Princess Rei of Mars and I was sent here to welcome you on behalf of Princess Serenity," a voice spoke as soon as we stepped of the landing. I looked up to see Prince Endymion walking up to a tall woman with long raven hair. I did not get a very good look at her because the Prince was soon embracing her in a hug.

"Endymion what are you doing?" she asked in surprise.

"Well Rei, I'm giving my future cousin-in-law a hug," was what he replied.

            "Well I guess since you're basically family that's allowed," she replied with a smile. "How was your trip?"

            "It was just fine. How's my Serenity?" he asked as they parted.

            "Serena is practically running around the Palace in excitement of your arrival," she answered with a laugh. She then turned to face us Generals that were just standing by watching. "And who are these gentlemen Endymion?" 

            "These are my four Generals. Lord Jaedite, Lord Kunzite, Lord Nephrite, and Lord Zoicite. They are the ones you and the other Princesses are going to be training with," he replied while pointing to each one of us in turn. 

We all bowed and then I got a really good look at her. She was tall with a medium complexion. It was not pale but it was not as dark as you would see on Earth. She had dark violet eyes and long raven hair that she wore down to her waist. She had a long red dress on and a tiara that was silver with a red ruby in the center. In that ruby the symbol of Mars was engraved. Behind her stood what I assumed to be her guards. They all had the same complexion and hair color as her except for one. This one had darker skin and light brown hair and looked more like an Earthling than a Martian. I knew from my studies that all the Martian Guards were of distant blood relation to the royal family so I was wondering why he looked so different from all the other ones.

"We should get going," Prince Endymion said.

"Yes we should," replied Princess Rei. "It's not that far to the main entrance to the Palace and from there you will turn right and go up to the third floor. Then you will go to the left and there will be two rooms. Each with two bedrooms for you to divide up however you would like," she told us Generals. "Would like someone to show you the way?"

"That would be very nice, Princess Rei," I answered. She then turned to one of the three guards behind her and told him something that we could not hear. "Follow Chad," she instructed pointing to the brown haired guard I noticed earlier. "He will show you to your rooms." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "Here you are," said Chad as he held open the door to the first room. "The other room is right there across the hall. I hope you enjoy your stay here on the Moon." He then bowed low and left.

            "So you guys who wants which room?" I asked the other three. "I'll take this one with who ever wants to share with me."

            "I will," Kunzite said. "Nephrite and Zoicite can have the other room." After getting in the room and picking which bedroom we wanted we both came and sat down in the common room area. 

            "So what do you think of that Princess? She's pretty good looking isn't she," said Kunzite after awhile.

            "KUNZITE! You're not supposed to be thinking like that!" I yelled at him.

            "Well it's not like anyone is going to find out," was all he had as a reply. "Anyway, what are you wearing to the ball?"

            "What ball?"

            "The Welcoming Ball tonight."

            "We have to go to a ball tonight? When did the Prince tell us this?"

            "When you were too busy staring at the Princess to listen to the Prince!"

            "I was not! I was just thinking about why her one guard was different than the other two."

            "Was he? I didn't notice. Well anyway we have to be ready at 6 o'clock tonight for the ball. For now we can explore the palace grounds. So that's where I'm going. Bye."

            After Kun left I went and sat down at the window. Outside I could see what looked like a training ground with three of the Sailor Senshi on it. THE SAILOR SENSHI?!?! I didn't know that the Sailor Senshi lived on the Moon. They were the characters of many great legends and tales that told of the chosen one from each planet that would be given the powers of that planet. Only they would have the power to call upon the God of that planet and protect our Solar System. But down on Earth we were told that they were just legends, tales of our ancestors who dreamed of heroes to come and protect them. I never in my wildest dreams imagined that they were real. But it had to be them, who else would have the powers that they had? I then decided to go down and try to get a closer look at them.

            I had made my way down to the main level of the Palace, but was having trouble finding my way out.

            "Are you lost?" a familiar voice asked me as I wandered around the main floor. I turned to be looking strait into the deep violet eyes of Princess Rei.

            "Actually Princess Rei, I am," I said as I bowed. "Could you possibly tell me how to get outside?"

            "How about I do better than that, I'll show you how to get outside myself."

"Thank you, Princess Rei," I said as I bowed again.

            We didn't really talk much as she showed me the way out. It is a custom of Earth that is you are with someone of higher rank than you; you do not speak until spoken too. 

            "So what is it like down on Earth?" the Princess asked once we got away from the hustle and bustle of the mail hallway.

            "It is very different then it is here. There are many different lands. They range from large forests with huge trees to deserts with very little vegetation at all. The plants come in many different varieties. It is also more colorful than it is here. I seem to notice that most things here look silver. Have you never been there your Highness?"

            "Never. I spend most of my time here with Serena, excuse me, Princess Serenity. Endymion always comes here to visit her so I have never traveled there with her either."

            "I strongly recommend a trip there, your Highness. What is it like on Mars, if you don't mind me asking?"

            "Not at all. It is also quite different then the Moon is. It is rocky and barren in most places. But other places have flowing rivers and lush vegetation. I love my planet and I wish I spent more time there, but I have a duty to protect the Princess and I must see that it is done. When I am married I will inherit my kingdom and then can spend as much time as I want on my planet. But when I become Queen I will miss my cousin and the rest of her court. We've become really close because we spend almost all our time together." 

            "I know how that is. I spend most of my time with Prince Endymion and the other three Generals." 

            "Here we are," said Princess Rei as the guards by the door held it open for her. "I'm sorry it took so long but I wanted to take you out the side door and not right by the training grounds. It can sometimes be a little dangerous when people are practicing on it."

            "Where have we come out, Princess Rei?" I asked as I looked around. We were in some sort of garden that had a flower that looked just like the rose that grew on Earth.

            "We are in Princess Serenity's garden. And yes, that flower there is the Earth's rose. It was a gift to her by Endymion. Do you want the tour of the grounds?"

            "That would be lovely Princess." I replied not even realizing that she knew what I was thinking about.

            "Please call me Rei now that we are away from the rest of the people."

            "As you wish… Rei."

************************************************************************************

Rei's P.O.V.

"As you wish… Rei," Lord Jaedite said with some hesitation.

"Thank you," I replied giving him a smile.

"But only if you will call me Jaedite," he answered while returning the smile.

"Very well, Jaedite. This here is the fountain that Serena had put in, in honor of her court."

"Wow, you must be good if the Princess had a fountain put in for you."

"It wasn't just for me; it was for Princess Mina, Princess Lita, and Princess Amy also."

"Those are the other members of the Princess's court right?"

"Yes, Princess Mina of Venus, Princess Lita of Jupiter, and Princess Amy of Mercury."

"Where are we now… Rei?" Jaedite asked hesitantly.

"We are by Lake Serenity, in a place very few people know about. This is where Endymion proposed to Serena." I answered him while I looked at him face to face for the first time. He was a very good-looking gentleman. His blonde hair went well with his soft blue eyes. His hair also matched the uniform he wore well. It was black and green, the official colors of Earth, and he had a sword at his side. He had a very muscular figure and looked very strong.

"Princess, are you here?" I heard my personal guard ask,

"Yes Chad, I'm right here. What do you need?"

"I was sent to make sure that you remember that the King and Queen were coming in at 5:30 and that the Ball is at 6 o'clock, your Highness," he said while stepping into the clearing.

"Yes Chad, I remember. Do you happen to have the time?"

"It is 3 o'clock, Princess."

"Thank you. Was there anything else?"

"No, your Highness."

"Then you may leave Chad."

"Yes, Princess," He said with a bow and then left.

************************************************************************************

Jaedite's P.O.V.

"Yes, Princess," Chad said as he bowed. Then he left.

"Princess, err.. Rei, may I ask you a question," I asked.

"Yes, anything," she replied giving me a confused look. "Why did you think you needed to ask?"

"Because that is the custom on Earth."

"Well you are on the Moon now so you should really learn their customs."

"Well anyway, why doesn't Chad look like the rest of your guards? I thought that the Martian Guards were all of blood relation to the Royal family."

"That is true yes, but Chad's mother was my nanny when I was first born. She was a widow with a two-year-old child. Then she fell in love with an Earthling and moved there to be with him. Both his mother and his stepfather were killed in the Negaverse Uprising when he was five years old. My mother found a family on Mars to take him in as soon as she found that out. When he was ten he came to my temple asking to be taught."

"So how did he get to be a guard?"

"He was the best with a blade so my father made an exception to the rule. He is now my personal guard. Does that answer your question?"

"Yes very much so." Then my pager went off.

"What is that?" asked Rei.

"My pager, the Prince is calling me, I must go."

"Well than, let me show you the way back."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

End of Chapter 1 "The First Meeting."  What did you think?? TELL ME!!! ^_^


	2. Author's Notes

Author's Notes

Sorry that I haven't updated this story in a long time. I have reposted this chapter and 2 other ones under a new name, 'Always and Forever'. It is the same story just with a lil more editing! Please review there!!

            Y Firemisstress47


End file.
